Every Single Minute - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine's alone time gets interrupted by an under the weather Angie.


_Sammy & Ilna - thank you, as always, for the never ending love & friendship that makes every day better._

 _REAL McRollers and readers - your support means the world to us. Much love & thanks._

* * *

 **Every Single Minute**

After getting called in on a homicide at 3 a.m. Sunday morning and only arriving home after it wrapped, Steve was happy he'd been in time to tuck the baby in after her bath and stories.

Angie was supposed to spend the day with her grandparents so he and Catherine could have some alone time, but when the day blew up, plans changed. Catherine had taken Angie and treated Elizabeth, Joseph and Grandma Ang to brunch because even though they'd decided the all day the babysitting would happen when she and Steve could reschedule their alone time, she knew her parents and grandma were looking forward to spending time with their grand/great granddaughter.

Truth be told, she and Steve had had no other plans than a day at home together, and he grinned when he walked into the bedroom and an already undressed Catherine waved a hand in his direction.

"So, Commander, the day's not quite over … how do you feel about a few naked hours?"

He tossed his t-shirt aside and crawled up beside her on the bed. "We're down to hours, huh?" He chuckled against her skin.

"Hmm." She tugged him down beside her. "But Angie did fall asleep pretty quickly, so we can have an abbreviated naked day. Hence … naked hours." She smiled, knowing he'd grabbed food earlier, but was operating on less than three hours sleep. "Unless you're tired?" She teased.

"I can sleep later," he growled playfully and kissed her until they needed to breathe. "I'll take whatever naked time with you I can get."

"Ohh, I was hoping you'd say that," she murmured as she divested him of the rest of his clothes.

* * *

They'd just gotten lost in each other when the baby monitor sparked to life.

" _Mama_." A tiny voice reached their ears and Steve pulled back, his weight on his elbows as they listened. When nothing followed, Catherine smiled and reached up for another kiss.

Angie often made little sounds then settled, and assuming she'd gone back to sleep, they shared a smile before he dove in to kiss her again. The kiss lasted ten seconds before a little whimper followed by another " _Maaaama_ " was uttered.

Pecking Catherine's lips twice, Steve rolled over and sat up. He pulled on his boxers as she tossed her legs over her side of the mattress and grabbed for her sleep shorts and tank.

In the nursery, they were greeted by their ducky-print pajama clad daughter standing at the crib rails.

"Mama," she said while making grabby hands, but the quick smile at seeing her parents and Cammie faded into a whimper. "Maaamaaaaaa."

"Ohh, what, sweetie? Mommy's here. I've got you." Catherine murmured and kissed the little cheek as Angie burrowed against her shoulder. She looked over the baby's head at Steve. "She's warm. And now that I'm thinking about it, she touched her ear a couple times before bed …"

He'd moved close and was already feeling Angie's forehead. "She's definitely a little warm."

Catherine pressed her lips to the baby's temple. "Mmmhmm. Grab the thermometer?"

He crossed the room and was back in seconds. "Got it." As he confirmed, "a hundred," he kissed Angie's cheek. "What's the matter, baby girl? Does your ear hurt?"

As if she understood perfectly, Angie grabbed her left ear and tugged.

"It's gotta be an earache." Catherine's eyes were stormy and she looked like she, herself was in pain.

Steve placed a quick hand on her face before checking his watch. "I'll call the doctor. Hopefully she's the one on call." He was out of the nursery to grab his phone before she could answer and when he returned was fully dressed, boots included, and his cell was tucked between his ear and shoulder. "Got it. Thanks. We'll be there in ten." He ended the conversation and said, "Doctor Violet's on call. She's in the office doing paperwork and if we want to run Angie in, she said she'd wait for us." He reached for the baby. "I'll take her so you can get dressed." Whispering, "You're okay, Daddy's got you." While grabbing the diaper bag, he briefly thought of Danny telling him how Grace once needed a tube in her ear as a toddler and that while thinking about her having a procedure nearly ripped his best friend's heart out, Gracie had been completely herself in less than a day.

* * *

 **Pediatrician's office 7:45 p.m.**

"Okay, Miss Angie," Doctor Violet soothed as she peered in one tiny ear and then the other. "Excellent call, mom and dad. We have a slight ear infection."

Steve nodded. "We gave her one 1.875 milliliter dose of Motrin …" He checked the time. "Seventeen minutes ago. Her temp is 100.2, her heart rate and respiration are normal. No sign of dehydration."

Catherine glanced up briefly from watching Angie. Steve had gone into SEAL mode, monitoring stats before they left the house and again in the outer office while the doctor prepared the exam room. She knew it gave him some sense of control and could see exactly how much the thought of Angie in any discomfort was tearing at his heart. She placed a hand on his back and he leaned slightly closer to offer her the same physical support by having his hip touch hers.

Doctor Violet patted Steve's forearm where he supported the baby on the exam table and smiled at the silent, reciprocal display of support. The task force commander looked like he'd been gut punched when they'd arrived and his first words before hello had been, 'Angie's in pain.'

"She is a little uncomfortable, Steve, but you caught it very early. Angie's going to be just fine." She held up her hand. "Promise. It's just the left ear," she told the very concerned looking couple she'd come to like more and more since their daughter had become her patient.

Catherine let out the breath she'd been holding and kissed Angie's head. "We're gonna make it all better, baby, okay?" She whispered.

"That's right." The doctor nodded before looking at Steve and Catherine. "You guys did great. Even new parents can spot a runny nose or diaper rash, but ear infections often have extremely subtle symptoms. That said, three-quarters of children will get one by age three. They don't have as strong an immune system as we do, and their Eustachian tubes are more horizontal. Some moms and dads spot symptoms like poor appetite, vomiting or diarrhea, but lots of times it's just fussiness, crying more than usual, being clingy."

"Angie touched her ear a couple of times when I was reading her story tonight," Catherine said. "I didn't see anything else." She turned to Steve. "She's been fine, right?"

He nodded. "I was on a case most of the day, but she was great when I tucked her in. Her usual self."

Doctor Violet smiled at how in tune the couple was with their daughter and each other. "Then extra kudos, Catherine, because you remembered the ear touching. It was probably just getting a little sore and after lying down to sleep the pressure in the ear built up. We'll get her on an antibiotic and she'll be just great in no time." She handed Angie a cookie and the toddler said, 'ummmm' with a toothy grin before taking a bite.

"Mama, Dada, ummmm."

"That means yummy, our niece Gracie taught her that," Steve explained, a spark of unmistakable pride in his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you like the cookie, Angie," Doctor Violet smiled. "And I'm even more happy your appetite is good. That means you're not feeling too under the weather." She looked at Catherine. "Here's a script for the antibiotic. I'll give her a dose now and you can start those in the morning. For tonight, I want you to continue with the Motrin. If you feel she's still not well in 48 hours or is getting worse, call me right away, but I don't anticipate any issues."

"Thanks, doctor." "Thank you." They chorused and Steve placed an hand on his wife's back while Catherine held Angie.

Both smiled softly when she accepted the dose of medicine with nothing more than a nose wrinkle of distaste that was a replica of her mother's.

"You're both welcome. I'm happy I was still here. You know … she's a very brave little girl. Not nearly as cranky or upset as I expected." She gave them a small wink. "I wonder where she gets it?"

* * *

 **11:35 p.m.**

Catherine passed her phone to Steve who was sitting in the rocker as Angie slept peacefully in her crib. "He's right here," she said with a tiny grin before peeking in at her slumbering daughter.

" _How's my beautiful goddaughter?"_ Danny's voice came over the line.

"Better. Sleeping." Steve confirmed. He'd called his partner from the doctor's waiting room to get the experienced dad's input and as usual, he and Catherine had felt better just hearing him say Angie would be a hundred percent in no time.

" _Great. Now, how are you?"_

"Me? I'm good."

" _Seriously?"_

"I'm good, Danny."

" _Then you need to go to bed and let your daughter sleep."_

"I will." He glanced at a smiling Catherine.

" _Tonight."_ Danny knew him too well.

He sighed. "I was just gonna …"

" _Watch her all night. I get it. Been there. Have the entire_ collection _of t-shirts. And I hope you guys never have even one time where you need to sit up all night, but for today she's okay and you have the monitor."_ Danny's smile was evident in his voice. _"So go to sleep."_

Steve shook his head. "Okay. Okay."

" _And kiss her for Uncle Danno."_

"Will do." Steve raised a brow at Catherine who was offering her hand. He took it and stood as he ended the call, saying, "And Danny? Thanks."

* * *

In their bedroom, Steve held up the sheet as Catherine climbed in beside him while ending a call with Elizabeth.

"She's been sleeping for two hours and the fever's already gone." She looked at him as she added, "He's fine." with a smile.

"Did you tell her the doctor said Angie's brave?" He held up an arm as she tucked against his side as she nodded.

"Mom said at least we know she comes by it honestly." She grinned and told her mom good night. So …" Catherine kissed him softly. "A McGarrett - Rollins adventure of another sort tonight. And while I'd prefer an artillery barrage to seeing Angie sick, I gotta say we …"

He was smiling in agreement before she finished and he said the words along with her. "Nailed it."

Sighing in equal parts relief and contentment she grinned into a kiss. "Hey… you still interested in a few hours of naked time?"

He huffed a laugh, grabbed the monitor and put the volume to maximum before wrapping her in an embrace. "Like I said, I can sleep later, I'm interested in every single minute we can get."

# End thanks for reading

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
